Ce que la seconde Division ne doit PAS faire
by KiwiDeL'Espace
Summary: Crack!Fic Les Pirates de Barbe-Blanche dressent une liste de 150 choses que leur plus jeune frère, utilisateur du Mera Mera no mi ne doit pas faire... Mais il en fera beaucoup plus ! (Traduction)
1. Interdictions

Me revoilà avec une traduction de la superbe Crack!Fic de elvenarchress un gros délire sur la seconde division de Barbe-Blanche.

_**Titre:**_ Les interdits de la seconde division

_**Résumé:** _Les Pirates de Barbe-Blanche dressent une liste de 150 choses que leur jeune frère bien aimé n'est pas autorisé à faire... Mais il en fait beaucoup plus !

_**Rating**_: T

_**Disclaimer:** _One Piece ne m'appartient toujours pas... Et la fiction non plus, elle est de elvenarchress.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

C'était juste un jour de plus sur le Moby-Dick. Le soleil brillait, la mer était bleue, Barbe-Blanche en était déjà à sa cinquième chope de saké, quand ses infirmières et une foule enragée lui passèrent devant, pourchassant le commandant de la seconde division, mort de rire.

Atteignant sa chambre, le pirate aux poings ardents claqua sa porte, la refermant, la Verrouilla et poussa son armoire contre, pour plus de sécurité. Riant sous cape, et reprenant son souffle pendant l'opération délicate.

Seulement lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être à l'abri de tout ce monde pas très content, Ace fit le constat de la pile de document qui l'attendait innocemment sur son lit. Il l'incendia, au même titre que toutes les autres feuilles qui lui étaient destinées -Il n'a jamais découvert quoi que ce soit d'important sur ces documents-. Une de ces feuilles attira son attention, il l'attrapa, et vit que le titre était marqué en encre rouge brillante.

**A L'ATTENTION DE ACE**

1. Je ne dois pas m'endormir exprès, si je pense que la réunion est ennuyante, et clamer que c'était une crise de narcolepsie.

2. Je ne dois pas le faire 'accidentellement' non plus.

3. La narcolepsie n'est PAS contagieuse. Je dois arrêter de dire le contraire à tout le monde.

4. Je ne menacerai pas de les 'infecter'.

5. Je ne dois pas la/le montrer aux autres membres de l'équipage,faire un clin d'œil et dire 'J'ai la plus grosse !'. Même si c'est en référence à mon tatouage.

6. Particulièrement si ce n'est pas en référence avec mon tatouage.

7. Je ne dois pas dire à Satch qu'il a une araignée sur lui juste pour le voir crier.

8. Même si j'ai vraiment mis une araignée avant.

9. Je ne dois pas utiliser tous les peignes de Satch pour faire un feu.

10. Je ne dois pas me lever tôt pour aller dessiner une horrible barbe et une horrible moustache sur le miroir de la salle de bain.

11. Je ne dois pas cacher d'oisillons dans ses cheveux.

12. Je ne fais pas disparaître tous ses foulards pour les remplacer par des cravates, simplement pour faire un tour de Magie. Particulièrement si ce tour de magie implique de placer les foulards sur le feu.

13. Je ne dois pas emprunter ses produits pour cheveux, juste pour me faire une coiffure hérisson.

14. Ni même essayer d'entrainer plusieurs personnes dans mon nouveau délire.

15. Je ne dois pas prendre le rouge à lèvres d'Izou pour ensuite me plaindre qu'il ne me va pas.

16. Ni l'utiliser pour dessiner sur le pont comme un gamin de trois ans.

17. Ni me couvrir de sa poudre blanche, puis prétendre que je suis un fantôme.

18. En fait, je dois rester loin de tous ses produits de beauté

19. Je ne dois pas dire aux infirmières que le quatre heures du paternel a été remplacé par du saké. Surtout si c'est vrai.

20. Le bon comportement à avoir lors d'une convocation est "Vous vouliez me voir, père ?" et non "Vous n'arrivez pas à prouver quelque chose ?"

21. Je ne dois pas m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'œufs dans le lit de Marco. Je dois me souvenir que c'est un homme et donc qu'il ne peut pas avoir d'œufs.

22. Je ne dois pas dire aux autres que le son sortant de son bec est un appel d'accouplement.

23. Je ne dois pas donner le numéro de den-den Mushi à Marco à d'autres utilisateurs de zoan modèle oiseau, comme le mec faucon à Alabasta.

24. Je ne dois pas habiller un ananas puis déclarer que c'est le frère jumeau de Marco.

25. Je ne dois pas cacher Marco dans un champs d'ananas juste pour le fun.

26. Ni utiliser Joz comme prix.

27. Je ne dois pas mettre une pancarte sur le nid-de-pie, qui dit "Le perchoir de Marco"

28. Je ne dois pas accuser Marco d'être cannibale, lorsqu'il y a du poulet à midi.

29. Même si c'est un autre type de volaille.

30. Je ne dois pas l'accuser de manger ses "bébés" quand il y a de l'omelette au petit-déjeuner.

31. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai le droit de le toucher sous sa forme de Phénix, que je suis autorisé à lui monter dessus.

32. Ni de le plumer

33. Ne pas commencer une dispute, juste parce ses flammes sont bleues et que les miennes sont oranges, parce que ça ne le rend pas plus chaud que moi.

34. Ni d'enlever mes vêtements pour le prouver.

35. Je ne dois pas dire à Curiel que j'adore ses flingues de façon suggestive.

36. Je ne dois pas jouer à "connecter les points" surtout si ces points sont sous mes vêtements

37. Ni demander aux autres si ils veulent jouer.

38. Je ne suis pas autorisé à dire aux autres que la moustache de Vista est démoniaque.

39. Ou qu'il essaye de conquérir le monde avec.

40. Je ne dois pas le menacer de l'épiler s'il il ne me donne pas tous ses secrets.

41. Je ne dois pas cacher de lapins dans son chapeau non plus.

42. Ni appeler son autre épée Mihawk.

43. Je ne dois pas offrir de quoi polir Joz.

44. Je ne dois pas le vendre à un magasin de bijoux.

45. Je ne dois pas lui demander "ce que veulent les femmes" sur le principe qu'il est "leur meilleur ami".

46. Je ne dois pas fixer Joz du regard pendant des heures, sous le prétexte qu'"il brille".

47. Je ne dois pas crier ni pointer les gens du doigt en disant que leurs tenues me font mal aux yeux. Même si c'est vrai.

48. Ni brûler les vêtements des gens, juste parce que je n'aime pas leur sens de la mode.

49. Je ne dois pas m'offenser si les gens disent que je n'ai pas bon goût. Je dois me souvenir que je cours à demi-nu, en utilisant un chapeau de cow-boy orange.

50. Je ne suis pas autorisé à brûler d'importants papiers, puis de clamer ne pas les avoir reçu.

51. Particulièrement lorsque ces papiers ne m'appartiennent pas.

52. Je ne dois pas remplacer tout l'alcool à bord par du jus d'orange.

53. Je ne dois pas peindre la moustache du paternel en jaune, puis crier que c'est une banane.

54. Ni coller une énorme boule de bonbon sur son bisento, pour lui faire ressembler à une sucette.

55. La phrase, "menteur, menteur, t'as le pantalon en feu !" Ne se dit pas, donc je dois arrêter de le dire.

56. Le D. Présent dans mon nom n'est pas une excuse pour faire des choses idiotes.

57. Je ne dois pas dire aux autres qu'il représente "galant", "un con détourné", une b*te ou tout autre mot commençant par D. Parce que c'est cool. (_en anglais, toutes les expressions commencent par d)_

58. Ni que ça fait de moi "D. Man"

59. Je ne suis pas autorisé à gribouiller sur les avis de recherche de l'équipage.

60. Ni gribouiller sur ceux des équipages alliés.

61. Je ne dois pas envoyer de photos embarrassantes de l'équipage aux gars qui font les avis de recherche.

62. Ni d'envoyer des photos d'eux bébés.

63. Ne pas informer les chasseurs de prime de l'endroit où se trouvent mes ennemis, et me débrouiller tout seul, comme un grand.

64. Je ne suis pas autorisé à me noyer.

65. Je ne dois pas organiser une guerre de blagues inter-divison.

66. Ni de commencer une guerre de paillettes.

67. Je ne suis pas autorisé à faire une crise de colère dans un pays en pleine saison sèche.

68. Je ne dois pas accrocher les sous-vêtements de l'équipage ensemble, puis de le pendre à la place du drapeau.

69. Ni de voler la chaussure gauche de quelqu'un.

70. Je ne dois pas agiter une cape rouge devant moi, puis hurler à Atomos "Torro ! Torro !"

71. Je ne suis pas autorisé à rire bêtement comme une fille, encore.

72. Je ne dois pas taper des mains et pousser de cris aigus.

73. Je ne suis pas autorisé à voler l'un des uniformes des infirmières.

74. Je ne dois pas dire que j'ai une sœur jumelle s'appelant Une puis me travestir.

75. Je ne dois pas participer à un strip poker. Je dois me souvenir que je suis en désavantage.

76. Je ne dois pas consommer de quantités astronomiques de sucre.

77. Je ne dois pas pourchasser des membres de l'équipage hargneux sur tout le bateau, puis clamer que "Quelqu'un a besoin d'un câlin !"

78. Je ne dois pas commencer à chanter par hasard "Bink's saké"

79. Ni le le chanter fort et faux. Particulièrement si c'est fait exprès.

80. Ni insister pour que ma division soit mon chœur.

81. Je ne dois pas piquer les gens avec mon couteau.

82. Ni avec mon doigt enflammé.

83. Je ne dois pas refiler mes factures de bouffes aux autres membres de l'équipage.

84. Je ne dois pas voler le saké de Shanks, puis blâmer le Paternel.

85. Ni de voler le saké du Paternel pour le refiler à Shanks. Puis blâmer Shanks.

86. Je ne dois pas poser de question philosophiques, comme " Pourquoi somme nous appelez "des enclumes" après tout ?" à deux heures du matin.

87. Ne pas jeter d'outils à la mer, pour revenir le lendemain pour savoir à quelle vitesse ils ont coulé.

88. Je ne dois pas informer les autres que je suis "un goujon" plutôt qu'un hamster.

89. Je ne dois pas appeler ni dire des conneries à d'autres équipages pirates

90. Je ne dois pas appeler mon grand-père. Après tout, personne ne veut le voir.

91. Je ne dois pas donner d'alcool au den den mushi pour modifier ma voix.

92. Je ne dois pas tenter d'obtenir deux den den mushi pour nous joindre, juste parce que je veux un bébé den den pour moi même.

93. Je ne dois pas envoyer de Marines dans leurs propres prisons, même si ce sont des bâtards tordus.

94. Je ne dois pas apparaître "comme par magie" dans une prison, pour rendre les Marines fous.

95. Je ne collectionne pas les uniformes de Marine

96. Je ne dois pas errer, sur un bateau, nu.

97. Ni courir nu sur le pont.

98. Je ne dois pas aller en plein cœur de la bataille en tenue d'adam.

99. Je ne dois pas visiter les bateaux de la Marine nu.

100. Je ne peux pas aller à poil partout, sauf sous les douches, et même, c'est discutable.

101. Je ne dois pas appeler les Marines pour leur demander ce que mon frère fait, puis les menacer de les rôtir vivants si ils essayent de le blesser.

102. Je ne dois pas capturer de civils innocents pour vanter les exploits de mon frère.

103. Je ne dois pas accoster d'autres équipage pour vanter les exploits de mon frère.

104. Je ne dois pas faire de commentaires à propos de mon frère.

105. Je ne dois pas m'immiscer dans les conversations des autres pour parler de mon frère.

106. Je ne dois pas appeler les autres équipages pour leur dire que mon frère mettra leurs culs en plein dans une tornade pour s'amuser la nuit.

107. Je ne dois pas dire aux autres personnes qui portent un chapeau que c'est mon frère qui le porte le mieux, et qu'ils n'auront jamais sa classe.

108. Je dois arrêter de mettre son avis de recherche dans la gueule de tout le monde.

109. Je ne dois pas caresser son avis de recherche et remarquer comment il a grandit avec une voix maternelle.

110. Arrêter de parler de mon frère à moins que quelqu'un d'autre n'en parle.

111. Je ne dois pas essayer de voir combien de morceaux de viandes peuvent entrer dans ma bouche en même temps.

112. Je ne suis pas autorisé à gambader -dans le sens crac crac-

113. Je ne dois pas m'auto proclamer Dieu parce que je peux arrêter de faire neiger.

114. Je ne suis pas autorisé à me balader sans chemise dans le blizzard.

115. Ni de rire et de les appeler "des abominables homme des neiges" quand ils sont sous trois tonnes de vêtements.

116. Je ne dois pas danser sous la pluie, juste parce que je ne tombe pas malade.

117. En aucun cas je clame que le bruit des gouttes sur moi me rappelle le lard.

118. Je ne dois pas m'allonger sur les chaises de la cuisine.

119. Ni me barricader avec.

120. Ni lécher toute ma nourriture avant de la consommer, pour plus de "sécurité".

121. Je dois pas éclater en sanglots sans aucune raison.

122. Je ne dois pas utiliser des yeux de chat potté pour voir ce que je veux.

123. Je ne dois pas clamer voir le future dans ma soupe.

124. Ni déclarer que le truc vert détrempé lui a dit que Satch gardera tout le chocolat pour lui.

125. Je dois arrêter de parler à la nourriture.

126. Je dois arrêter de crier dans des aigus non-naturels, avec trop de décibels quand la bouffe est chaude. Je dois me souvenir que je suis en feu et que rien n'est "trop chaud" pour moi.

127. Je dois arrêter de grignoter dans les assiettes des camarades, la nourriture est faite pour ça.

128. Je dois arrêter d'apporter des créatures de feu bizarres, juste parce que je trouve ça cool.

129. Ou de dire très sérieusement qu'ils ne sont pas gays.

130. Ni de les faire devenir les mascottes de la division.

131. Ou de pourchasser l'équipage avec.

132. Ou de leur faire faire des bébés.

133. Ne pas leur donner de noms comme "Princesse" "Mr. Gribouille" ou "I Imbécile confortable."

134. Je ne dois pas hurler "Hé les gars, Regardez ça !" encore une fois.

135. Ne pas emporter toutes les cuillères et déclarant que la soupe est maléfique.

136. Ce n'est pas parce que Oz est plus aussi grand qu'une montagne qu'il faut lui monter dessus.

137. Ni l'utiliser comme cachette quand les gens sont en colère contre moi.

138. Je ne dois pas lécher d'objets bizarres pour voir si ils sont empoisonnés.

139. Je ne dois pas changer l'histoire de mon tatouage sur le bras tout le temps.

140. Si une pensée me fait rire comme un débile pendant cinq secondes, je dois assumer que je ne suis pas autorisé à le faire.

141. Je ne suis pas autorisé à poser des questions sur le concept des T-Shirt, même si beaucoup de gens n'en portent pas.

142. Juste parce que j'ai été élevé par des bandits ne m'autorise pas a sortir tout mon vocabulaire à chaque occasion.

143. Je ne peux pas sauter du nid-de-pie avec un cri suspect " La mort de haut !"

144. Je ne dois pas menacer les marine avec du thé et des petits gâteaux. Mon grand-père est assez menaçant.

145. Je ne dois pas boire puis lancer une compétition de danse.

146. Ni boire puis lancer une compétition de chant.

147. Je ne suis pas autorisé à faire des suggestions quand je suis ivre.

148. Je ne dois pas insérer des conversations quand je fais mon rapport.

149. Je ne dois pas faire de trous dans les murs. Il y a des portes pour ça.

150. Je ne dois pas utiliser mon pouvoir pour faire des ombres chinoises vraiment étranges sur les murs.

* * *

Ace a regardé fixement la liste, horrifié. Est-ce que c'était pour de vrai ?Il y avait les signatures de tous les commandants, plus celle du Paternel. Donc c'était vrai.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblota. Ok, les créatures qu'il avait rapporté n'étaient pas trop amical avec les personnes non- inflammables. Il pourrait juste leur rendre visite, au lieu de les rapporter.

Et il _était_ un commandant, donc ça veut probablement dire qu'il _doit_ garder son pantalon.

Mais lui interdire de parler de Luffy ? Nu-uh ! Jamais. Regardant de nouveau la liste, il constatât que de nombreuses choses n'étaient pas notées.

Ace souria malicieusement. Poings Ardents reprenait du travail !

* * *

**_Voilà le premier chapitre, avec tout ce que Ace ne doit pas faire. Alors des commentaires ?_**

**_Cette fiction compte 14 chapitres, et l'auteur a réussi à avoir 426 reviews._**

**_Alors ? Êtes-vous prêts ? Battons le record héhé !  
_**


	2. La vengeance de Ace

Voilà, merci pour vos commentaires, battons le record ! Sinon, voici le deuxième chapitre un peu plus court. A noter que j'utilise mon petit cerveau pour tout traduire, et mon dico pour quelques mots inconnus à mes yeux. _(et j'ai fait que 4 ans d'anglais, s'il vous plaît) _donc si il y a une erreur quelque part et que vous êtes bilingue, dites là moi. Merci.

**Disclaimer : **La fiction ET One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La vengeance de Ace

Avec un gémissement sincère, Marco le phénix, Premier commandant de l'infâme équipage de Barbe-Blanches se pencha sur son bureau en soutenant son front douloureux de sa main. Un peu partout sur le navire, les membres de chaque Division essayaient de vaquer à leur occupation, sans leur dose de caféine. Ou de leur tasse de thé. Ou alors ils expérimentaient le fait d'être totalement sobre toute la matinée ( Une tragédie n'arrive jamais seule, à en juger comment un des hommes de l'équipage ne pouvait plus rien reconnaître sans avoir bu une chope de bière auparavant). La pénurie de café, de thé ou de bière n'est pas le seul fait étrange a être survenu. Le fait que Poings-Ardents a été vu, quelques minutes plus tôt, riant discrètement dans son coin, avant de disparaître soudainement, complétait cette liste.

Le commandant de la Seconde Division a modéré ses conneries pendant une semaine, après qu'il ait lu la liste. Ce qui était bien, à vrai dire. Ils ont pu baisser leur garde. Mais c'était de_ Ace_ dont on parlait. Portgas **D**. Ace.

Comment se fait-il qu'ils n'ont pas vu le coup venir ? Ont-ils vraiment cru qu'il capitulerait ? Cette semaine fut un moment de grâce, le calme avant la tempête. Et maintenant, il le savait. Et quel orage !

Plusieurs rumeurs circulaient. Surprenant, il aurait été coursé, mais même ses poursuivants rigolaient,et ils furent tous submergés par un bordel pas possible, et, bien sûr, les paris étaient faits (par ses ennemis comme par ses alliés) puisque l'utilisateur du Mera Mera no mi les a lancés

Inexplicablement, le phénix se retrouva surpris à rire très fort. C'était bien leur petit frère adoré : capable de se sortir de toutes les situations, enfreindre règles et lois, et avec la capacité de faire toutes sortes de choses stupides mieux, plus vite, et à plus grande échelle que personne d'autre. Toujours avec un sourire de tarée plaqué sur son visage, riant comme un démon.

Et c'est ce qu'ils aimaient chez lui, des farces et tout le reste.

Après avoir inspiré un grand coup, Marco prit la feuille de papier (qui s'avérait être la nouvelle liste de courses) et un crayon de papier dans le tiroir de son bureau.

_ 151. Je ne volerai la chaussure droite de personne..._

Oh, il n'était pas fou.

_ 159. Je ne dois pas m'habiller d'une robe d'été puis danser sur le pont en chantant 'je me sens belle'..._

Il était impossible que cela fasse un quelconque effet sur ce gosse narcoleptique.

_168. Je ne dois pas ajouter d'alcool dans le café..._

Au moins, pas plus que le premier mot.

_ 179. Si quelques perdants me disent 'Je vais le coller là où le soleil ne brille pas' je ne dois pas créer un soleil pour le coller dans le sien._

Mais bon, c'était marrant à écrire.

_ 183. Ni jeter un caisson de thé par dessus bord en criant 'Coulez, salopes, coulez !'_

Et c'est super à lire.

_ 194. Je ne dois pas enflammer mes cheveux puis courir à travers tout un village en hurlant._

Souriant, Marco adopta un nouveau rôle, celui de chroniqueur des exercices de son petit frère, un exercice futile si il n'en voyait jamais une, et si il ne savait pas qu'il était impossible à attraper.

_ 224. Non, je ne dois pas toucher le bouton rouge et brillant._

_ 225. Je ne suis pas autorisé à « réparer » des trucs._

_ 226. Ni de démonter certaines pièces sans prendre la peine de les remonter ensuite.._

_ 227. Je ne dois pas ne pas lire les instructions à l'envers juste pour « voir ce qui arrive »_

_ 228. Ni jeter la totalité des instructions._

* * *

Voilà, ceci est la vengeance de Ace. Terrible n'est ce pas ? Plus de saké ni de café à bord...

Des reviews ?


	3. Annexe A

Me revoilà pour la suite de la traduction ! Désolée d'avoir été absenter pendant plus d'un mois... j'ai eu plusieurs soucis, ET mon brevet blanc ET l'HDA ET un exposé. Donc vous me comprendrez j'espère !

Pour ceux qui suivent "Malchance quand tu nous tiens, Gamine !" je suis en pleine page blanche, je bug au milieu de mon chapitre. Encore désolé.

Bref.

Disclaimer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, le concept non plus et tout le tralala... _(J'adore le concept !)_

* * *

Annexe A:

151. Je ne dois voler la chaussure droite de personne

152. Je ne dois pas non plus voler leurs pantalons

153. Je ne dois pas raconter à tout le monde que je ne vole pas les chemises car elles sont maléfiques.

154. Je ne dois pas porter de costume de lapin

155. Le faire ne me fera pas devenir la lapin de Pâques.

156. Je ne dois pas cacher d'œufs sur le bateau pour que l'équipage les trouve.

157. Particulièrement si je ne leur ai pas dit avant.

158. Je ne dois pas non plus m'habiller d'un costume de serveuse.

159. Je ne dois pas mettre de robe d'été puis tournoyer en chantant "Je me sens belle"

160. Je ne dois pas non plus courir avec un maillot de bain ultra moulant, mon chapeau de cowboy, et rien d'autre.

161. Je ne dois pas dire aux enfants que Blamenco est plein de bonbons. Il n'est pas une pinata.

162. Ni que j'ai mis le bonbon dans le fruit de Blamenco en premier.

163. Je ne dois pas voler l'une des dents de Oz Jr. pour la mettre sous mon oreiller.

164. Les "troubles du sommeil" ne sont pas les mêmes que "avoir le sommeil troublé". Je ne dois pas employer ce dernier terme pour obtenir des somnifères des infirmières.

165. Ni mettre toutes ces pilules dans la cafetière commune.

166. Je ne dois pas décaféiner le café.

167. Ni le transformer en expresso.

168. Ni trafiquer le café.

169. Je ne dois pas non le remplacer par le café des Marines. C'est tout simplement cruel.

170. Je ne dois pas tenir le lait en otage.

171. Je ne dois pas encourager les membres de l'équipage à être plus féminins. Particulièrement quand ce sont des hommes.

172. Je ne dois pas laisser errer mon esprit. Il est trop petit pour être seul dehors.

173. Je ne dois pas regarder fixement, en réflexion intense, des heures durant tout en riant nerveusement de temps en temps.

174. Ni de le faire en pensant absolument à rien.

175. Je ne dois pas chanter "Range, range, range ton bateau" "99 bouteilles de bière" "C'est la chanson qui ne finira jamais" "C'est un petit monde". Jamais.

176. Ni chanter n'importe quelle chanson jusqu'à la fin, puis dire "Oh la la ! J'ai fais une erreur, je recommence" Et la recommencer sans cesse toute la journée.

177. Je ne dois pas utiliser mes pouvoirs pour faire des statues de verre vraiment étranges sur la plage.

178. Le désert n'est pas mon espace personnel pour sculpter. Je dois m'en rappeler.

179. Quand un raté me dit "je veux de le mettre là où le soleil ne brille pas", je ne dois pas créer un soleil pour le mettre dans le sien.

180. Je ne dois pas me faire attraper.

181. Même pas par des femmes, aussi belles soient-elles. Même si elles sont à moitié nues.

182. Quand j'entends une mauvaise nouvelle,, je ne dois pas me boucher les oreilles en hurlant "LA LA LA Je n'entends rien !"

183. Je ne dois pas balancer les caisses de thé par dessus bord en criant "Coulez, Salopes ! Coulez !"

184. Je peux lire. Je ne dois pas dire le contraire.

185. Juste parce que je parle en charabia ne veut pas dire que je suis bilingue.

186. Je ne dois pas mettre en avant le fait que je parle l'idiot couramment.

187. Je ne dois pas peindre de cibles partout sur mon corps.

188. Ni donner aux personnes me tirant dessus des scores.

189. Je ne dois pas pleurnicher lorsque les infirmières me retirent une balle de granit marin du cul.

190. Je ne dois pas peindre de cibles sur d'autres personnes.

191. Marco n'est pas un poulet géant.

192. Ni un pigeon. C'est un Phénix.

193. Je dois cesser de laisser "accidentellement" les vêtements rouges dans le panier de blanchisserie. Même Thatch ne porte pas bien le rose.

194. Je ne dois pas enflammer mes cheveux puis courir à travers un village en hurlant.

195. Je ne dois pas mettre le feu aux cheveux de Shanks pour voir si quelqu'un peut faire la différence.

196. J'ai grandis près d'une décharge. Je suis interdit de donner mes opinions sur les odeurs.

197. Je ne dois pas provoquer de combats d'oreillers.

198. Je ne dois pas ajouter quelque chose de lourd dans mon oreiller. Absolument pas.

199. Je ne dois pas pratiquer de culte adorateur d'araignée et apporter Thatch pour le rituel.

200. Ni de rapporter sur le bateau la mascotte.

* * *

Bref. Cette liste est hilarante, franchement !

Et comme toujours:

Des REVIEWS pour motiver la traductrice !


	4. Annexe B

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction ! J'ai passé mon HDA, donc c'est bon, j'ai du temps pour vous !

Pour ceux que cela intéresse, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction plus complexe que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. _(Encore une fiction ?!)_ Et oui, j'ai trop d'imagination en vrac...

**Nea:** Exactement ! Et merci pour ta review, même si elle provient de flemmite aiguë.

Donc voici, voilà Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer:** Rien m'appartient, je traduis juste.

* * *

Annexe B:

201. Je ne dois pas gribouiller sur les autres bateaux.

202. Surtout pas en rose flashy.

203. JE ne dois pas non plus les brûler au fin fond de la forêt.

204. Je ne dois pas "actualiser" la liste de courses.

205. Je ne dois plus jamais exécuter la danse de la joie.

206. Je ne dois pas non plus sauter du bateau pour embrasser le sable/ Les rochers/ le sol à chaque escale, après un long séjour en mer.

207. Je ne dois pas faire la queue-Leu-Leu.

208. Ni danser le French Cancan. Et j'emporterai dans ma tombe le secret du lieu où j'ai dégoté les jupes.

ne dois pas non plus danser le flamenco avec Vista.

210. Le tango est également interdit. Nous ne pouvons plus nous débarrasser des marquages rouges.

211. Le Boogie aussi est interdit.

212. Le Pôle Dance est également interdit. Particulièrement avec le mât.

213. Je ne dois pas dire à marco de secouer sa 'queue plumée'

214. Quand on me fait porter un smoking, je ne dois pas le déchirer, puis crier "LIBERTÉ" après l'avoir fait.

215. La cravate ne tente pas de m'étrangler. Je dois m'en rappeler.

216. Je ne dois pas non plus l'utiliser pour étrangler d'autres personnes.

217. Je ne suis autorisé à être cruel avec aucun vêtement formel.

218. Personne ne doit savoir combien de fois j'ai fait le commando.

219. La réponse ne peut pas être "Toujours".

220. Je ne dois pas transformer mes jambes en fumée ou en feu et porter un turban.

221. Je ne dois pas aborder une femme étrange et dire "Ok. Quels sont vos deux autres souhaits ?"

222. Je ne dois pas la laisser me ramener chez elle.

223. Je ne dois pas non plus le faire à un mec.

224. Non. Je ne dois pas appuyer sur le bouton rouge brillant.

225. Je ne suis pas autorisé à "réparer" des choses.

226. Ni séparer les pièces et ne pas les remettre ensemble après.

227. Je ne dois pas ne pas suivre les instructions à l'arrière "pour voir ce qui se passe"

228. Je ne dois pas non plus jeter toutes les instructions.

229. On m'interdit d'aller à moins de 20 mètres de l'atelier des inventeurs.

230. Je ne dois pas gesticuler sans arrêt.

231. Je ne dois pas me jeter sur les gens.

232. Même si ils me demandent quel goût avait mon fruit du démon.

233. Je ne dois pas montrer mon visage de "chasseur" en public.

234. Je ne dois pas non plus rire comme un taré dans mon coin. Les gens dorment quand je le fais.

235. Mon plan d'attaque ne doit pas être "On fonce et on dégomme tout !"

236. Quand on me confie une mission, je ne dois pas faire le figurant (si quelqu'un peut me donner la traduction exacte...)

237. Je ne dois pas tourner autour d'un petit barillet de poudre et dire "Boom" toutes les minutes.

238. Non. Tous les problèmes ne peuvent pas être résolus en les foutant au feu.

239. Le chocolat n'est pas non plus une solution.

240. La réponse n'est pas 42.

241. "Le seconde étoile sur la droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin" est la plus ridicule information que l'on puisse donner. Je dois cesser de la dire aux gens.

242. Je ne dois pas brûler les portes. Les poignées existent.

243. Je ne dois pas non plus faire fondre les poignées.

244. Je ne dois pas faire de câlins à un cactus.

245. Je ne dois pas courir avec des épées sorties de leur fourreau.

246. Je ne dois pas voler les portefeuilles de l'équipage pour payer mes repas.

247. Je ne dois pas non plus me plaindre qu'ils n'ont pas assez d'argent.

248. Père peut m'appeler "enfant de la mer" mais je ne peux pas appeler la mer "Maman".

249. Je ne dois pas aller solennellement vers les membres de l'équipage, m'excuser systématiquement puis me barrer en courant.

250. Particulièrement quand je n'ai réellement rien fait.

* * *

Voilà, l'annexe B est terminée ! Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Votre connerie préféré ?

Je vous rappelle qu'ils faut faire péter les scores de reviews ! Ainsi peut-être quelqu'un la traduira en une autre langue, l'apercevant sur le fandom français ? Ou même, montrer que nous sommes les meilleurs MOUHAHAHAHA !

Allez, comme toujours:

**DES REVIEWS POUR LA TRADUCTRICE (ET L'AUTEURE)**


End file.
